Si Fuera Humana
by Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n
Summary: Era nada mas que una simple gata, que más podía pedir, ser un gato es fácil ¿O no? Para la pequeña Mikan las cosas fueron diferentes, con un inusual principio se encontró con su verdadero amor… ¿¡Pero quien mierda se enamora de un gato!, ¿era mucho pedir el retroceder el tiempo y nacer humana?, ¿¡Pero quien la mandaba a enamorarse de un humano? ONE-SHOT, ¡Lean porfa! n.n


**Se que no e escrito ni maiz! pero no tengo compu! u,u hoy estoy en la compu de mi papa de contrabando =_= XD, asi que les traigo un pequeño one-shot**

**Disfrutenlo y comenten n.n**

* * *

**Si Fuera Humana…**

"¡La nueva maravilla del mundo!" Exclamo una reportera fuera de un asilo de ancianos "Señor cuéntenos más" La cámara cambio su enfoque a un hombre robusto y calvo de no muy buena cara

"Bueno, yo solo estaba sentado en mi jardín cuando apareció la maravilla" Empezó narrando con lo que al parecer era una sonrisa "Un misterioso hombre de aspecto misterioso puso a la gata en mis brazos y desapareció como llego, de la nada"

"¿Y como descubrió que esta pequeña gata tiene tal don?" Pregunto la reportera viendo fijamente al felino –que notaba incomodo− en los brazos de aquel hombre

"La estaba paseando por el parque, cuando salto de mis brazos y corrió hasta un par de vagabundos moribundos, primero se acercó a uno, luego al otro, en ese momento no daban indicios de estar más mal que cualquier pobre, pero yo preocupado por la salud de ambos hombres llame a una ambulancia, en el hospital ambos murieron el mismo día, y en el orden que se había acercado mi preciosa mascota"

"¿Y por qué no lo tomo como coincidencia?" La reportera curiosa no noto como la gata rodaba los ojos, este hombre era un…

"Visite un asilo para asegurar la credibilidad de los dones de mi gata" Comento acariciando –Demasiado fuerte− la cabecita castaña "Olfateo el lugar" dijo queriendo dar un –Fallido− misterio a las cosas "Y siempre se quedaba más cerca de algún anciano, tiempo después las enfermeras del lugar me llamaban informando que la persona que mi gata había elegido era la primera en morir durante ese tiempo"

"¿Y no le es aterrador?, es decir, ¡su gata maldice!"

"Yo no lo veo como una maldición, si no como un aviso, después de todo alguien tiene que morir para que alguien más pueda vivir, es la ley de la vida ¿O no es así?"

"Sus palabras son tan amables, muchas gracias por responder a nuestras preguntas" Dijo despidiéndose del hombre con un cordial saludo de mano "Soy Sumire Shouda y esto fue la nueva maravilla, volvemos contigo Nonoko" La luz de la cámara se apagó y Sumire miro su mano con asco "¡Tráiganme desinfectante para manos! No puedo creer que toque a este vejete" con un berrinche tan típico de la mujer, se fue a encerrar a su camioneta ansiando el poder irse de ese lugar que olía a hospital.

La gatita de ojos avellanos miro a la mujer irse, al menos ella si podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que ese hombre era asqueroso, ¡pero ella era una gata! No podía decir más que -nya- y gruñirle de vez en cuando. Aquel hombre –si le podemos llamar así− la cargo en brazos hasta llegar a su auto –Chatarra− y meterla en su jaula.

"Hoy te has portado bien, tal vez me den ganas de alimentarte hoy" Si, esa era la realidad de mierda, ¡La pobre estaba condenada a estar con ese hombre, no tenía siquiera nombre!, ¿Cómo fue que se encontró con el desagradable destino? Bueno, la verdad que fue demasiado rápido y estúpido que en realidad odia recordarlo, pero ya que no están leyendo por nada les contare.

_Había nubes grises cubriendo el cielo, y el sonido de disparos asusto a la minina que rondaba las calles buscando comida. El curioso olor a pólvora la hizo acercándose, y encontró como ese hombre –O caca, si digámosle caca−le disparaba a unos perros amarrados con cadenas, ella se acercó más en un arrebato de valentía, intentando ayudar a cada perro, pero al que se acercaba moría, no por una maldición o algo parecido, solo que se había metido en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, la idea surgió en la mente de aquella caca y fue como termino así._

"¡Nya!" Exclamo la felina cuando el hombre- me corrijo- la caca lanzo su jaula al pavimento para poder sacar el resto de sus cosas y –Por supuesto – el dinero. Sin mucho cuidado alzo la jaula y la lanzo una vez más, esta vez dentro de la casa.

Aunque la gata estaba más que enfadada, tenía que aprovechar sus oportunidades, naturalmente esta caca la alimentaba sobras de comida que pocas veces eran comestibles, y le daba por los agujeros de la jaula, al contrario de cuando le decía, hoy estoy de buen humor y te daré de comer bla, bla, bla, era cuando abría la jaula para darle –Por lo menos− Un atún o unas sardinas, y para esto se dignaba a abrir la jaula.

Espero pacientemente, olio el aroma la lata abierta –Si eran sardinas−, lo vio acercarse con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, escucho el sonido del seguro abrirse y… ¡Salto!

"¡¿Qué coño?!" Exclamo la caca cuando la gata tenía un par de patas en su cara y se disponía a saltar de nuevo, la alzo de una pata causando que la felina en reacción lo rasguñara, en reflejo solo atino a lanzar la bolita de pelos castaña a una pared, se levantó rápido –aunque con dificultad− y salió por la ventana que había quedado abierta "¡MEJOR QUE NO VUELVAS GATA DEL DEMONIO!"

Rengueando de una pata llego hasta un parque, y noto a varias personas vestidas de igual forma, además todas, o en su mayoría, con un paraguas en la mano por un segundo pensó "¿Porque…?" sus respuestas llegaron con frías gotas cristalinas que comenzaron a empaparla. Sin mucho éxito para taparse de la lluvia se hizo bolita bajo un árbol, aun temblando por el frio cerro los ojos con pesar, tenía que buscarse una buena caja de cartón pronto si no quería morir congelada.

Por un segundo abrió los ojos, parecía que había dormido una hora a lo mucho, y seguía lloviendo, pero no tenía frio, volteando la cabeza a la derecha descubrió al chico a su lado, parecía muy concentrado leyendo –Manga− bajo el paraguas, pero no tenía ningún abrigo que lo arropara del frio "¡Este humano está loco!" pensó la gatita, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a su pregunta inicial, "¿Por qué o tengo frio?" encontrar un abrigo sobre su lomo fue la sorpresa.

"Nya" el chico quito su mirada de la revista y la miro

"Despertaste" dijo sin mucha expresión y se levantó, y al ver a la gata fuera del abrigo decidió levantarlo "No te duermas así bajo la lluvia… Gata estúpida" aunque el ultimo comentario no fue precisamente amable, la gatita estaba agradecida por su favor, y aunque él comenzó a caminar ella lo siguió un par de pasos "¿Vas a seguirme?" obteniendo obviamente un -Nya- como respuesta agrego "Puedes quedarte conmigo si no tienes dueño… Felina loca" Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a insultar tan de la nada a la gente, pero era buena persona.

Llegaron a un edificio, donde el chico envolvió a la gata en el abrigo para no hacerla notar, e ingresaron a un departamento, pero la felina no fue liberada hasta ingresar en otra puerta, el pelinegro la soltó en algo onda de porcelana blanca y procedente a esto escucho el correr del agua.

"¿Nya? (¿Una tina?)" se preguntó comenzando a sentir el agua caliente en sus patitas.

"Sé que a los gatos no les gustan los baños, pero apestas a perro mojado" ¿Que no le gustaban los baños? Con ese maldito frio corriéndole por toda la espalda era lo que ansiaba, tan distraída estaba en observar las pequeñas burbujas formándose en la tina que ignoro cuando el pelinegro se desvistió y entro también en la tina, al notar su pecho descubierto ligeramente humedecido por las gotas de agua, tal fue su vergüenza –si era una gata rara- que agradeció que el jabón no dejara ver nada más, además era un alivio que los gatos no se ruborizaran, si no sus mejillas superarían el rojo vivo de los ojos de ese chico, como ansiaba saber su nombre.

Una hora después estaban en la cocina.

"¿Tendrás un nombre ya?" Cuestiono el chico observando como la gatita usaba de balón una mandarina que sinceramente era más grande que ella.

"Ni… (N…)" hubiera terminado su Nya si la mandarina no le hubiera aplastado el estómago por un segundo. El chico tomo con una mano otra mandarina de la canasta y la abrió para empezar a comerla y darle de vez en cuando un gajo a su nueva mascota.

"¿Que nombre se le pone a un gato?"

"Nya, Nya (No sé, me gustan las mandarinas)" Mirando como la pequeña felina saboreaba la fruta, la simple idea le vino rápidamente a la cabeza.

"Te llamaras Mikan, yo soy Natsume"

La curiosidad de por qué ese nombre le vino a la cabeza a la pequeña Mikan, pero ni como discutir. ¡Además su nuevo dueño le había dicho su nombre!

Un simple día una chica rubia llego a al departamento durante la tarde, y entrando como si fuese su casa tomo a Natsume de la mano y lo jalo a su habitación, Mikan los siguió hasta el umbral de la puerta, pero la maldita oji-azul le cerró la puerta en su pequeña nariz alegando ser alérgica a los gatos, posteriormente escucho sonidos raros. Y aunque la rubia se fue durante la mañana, Mikan no se acercó a esa habitación por una semana, es decir, ¡estaba embrujada!, los sonidos incomprensibles lo demostraban… ¿o no?

Con el tiempo las visitas de la rubia oxigenada se hicieron más escasas, y era algo que agradecía. Pero un día Natsume no volvió en toda la noche, y Mikan se preocupó, fue enorme su alivio al verlo entrar por la puerta, pero estaba extraño.

Había olvidado colgar su abrigo y solo se sentó en la barra, poniendo sus brazos como almohada para poder apoyar su cabeza, en segundos la gatita logro definir que lo que apestaba era el alcohol, hay estaba su respuesta, nada más ni nada menos que una resaca, observo por un segundo la cafetera, y busco con la mirada una tasa, ¡Ella ya era una experta en hacer café!, bueno la verdad que solo había observado a Natsume hacerlo… no era que lo observara todo el tiempo… claro que no. Empujo con su cabeza la tasa a la cafetera y con una pata aplasto el pequeño botón rojo, en unos minutos ya estaba el café y solo lo empujo hasta topar con una mano de Natsume, quien con no muy buena cara levanto la cabeza y observo por unos segundos el café… definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

"Bueno, si estoy loco qué más da hablarle a un gato"

"Nya (Gatita, por favor)"

"Me siento un idiota, nunca imagine que Luna me iba a engañar, no estoy triste, pero me siento el más idiota del mundo"

"¿Nya? *Nya…* (¿No era yo la más idiota del mundo? *¡_La matare!_*)

"Me pregunto si todas las mujeres son iguales"

"¡NYA! (¡HEY!)"

"Es decir, mi madre también engaño a mi padre, mi madrastra hizo lo mismo… creo que estoy traumado" Dijo simplemente dándole un sorbo al café negro.

"Nya (Si tuviera una oportunidad… yo no haría tal cosa)" Fue lo último que dijo antes de ver como Natsume se levantaba para ir a dormir un rato. Lo vio descansar por varias horas, y en un atrevimiento había acercado su pequeña boca a la mejilla de él, no era un beso en realidad, pero no podía hacer más que eso.

Si los deseos se hicieran realidad, esperaba que el suyo se cumpliese, ser humana, al menos una noche, y decirle a su amo, Natsume Hyuga, cuanto lo amaba.

Si tan solo alguien decidiera hacer su deseo realidad, le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Pero, solo era un sueño que así se quedaría, como un dulce sueño de cada noche.

"Eres diferente" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y asustada intento ver al dueño de aquellas palabras "Tú piensas como una humana, y además quieres ser una"

"Nya (¿Quién…?)"

"¿Soy?, tal vez quien cumpla tus deseos" Mikan estaba curiosa, pero tenía desconfianza

"¿C- Como sé que lo que dices es verdad?"

"El que hables el japonés es una buena prueba, no quiero nada a cambio en realidad, pocas veces veo que las personas amen de verdad, y tú, a pesar de tu especie, eres una de ellas" Mikan estaba sorprendida, avergonzada y shockeada "Si me dices que quieres intentar que este joven te amé, con todo gusto te daré los medios para eso"

Ese día Mikan desapareció, y Natsume sintió rápidamente el vacío de su hogar, inicio su búsqueda colocando carteles por toda la ciudad, pero nunca volvió a ver a su querida mascota Mikan –Que curiosamente siempre olía a sakuras – fue un hecho realmente triste, pero la vida es cruel.

_Un mes después_

"Silencio por favor, tenemos una nueva alumna" El aula guardo silencio, y pocos minutos después una chica castaña había ingresado al salón de clases, Natsume la miro fijamente, era como si le recordara…

"Un gusto conocerlos, ¡soy Mikan Sakura!"

O el mundo estaba en su contra, o estaba alucinando. Después de toda esa chica no podía ser su gata extraviada… ¿Verdad?

Podríamos decir fin  
Pero a esta pareja le queda mucho por vivir.

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
